


Life Imitating Art

by toobusy2write



Series: Glam 100 Drabbles [15]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_100, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toobusy2write/pseuds/toobusy2write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tommy stared at the doctor, waiting for the punch line.</i>
</p><p>Written for PROMPT #059: HOLD ON at <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com/">glam_100</a> over on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Imitating Art

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [HERE](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/172292.html). I actually wrote this a while ago. I just realized I forgot to put it over here.  
>  **Word Count:** 100 words  
>  **Warning(s):** crack!fic  
>  **Author's notes:** This is what happens when I'm overly tired, lol. Thanks to @shinyredrain for the preread!  
>  **Other responses to this prompt:** [Ante Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/844528)

"Hold on," Tommy said. "Repeat that?"

"You're pregnant," the ER doctor said. "The ultrasound found a fetus instead of an inflamed appendix."

Tommy stared at the doctor, waiting for the punch line.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Would you like me to send in your boyfriend?"

Tommy nodded, dazed.

Adam walked in a moment later. "What's the verdict?"

Tommy blinked. "Remember that fanfic we laughed at because come on, pregnant _dudes_ , like, what the fuck?"

"Yeah…" Adam said warily.

"Surprise," Tommy said, unable to keep the edge of hysteria out of his voice. "Guess it's not so what-the-fuck after all."


End file.
